In the field of digital carrier demodulation such as employed with the deep space advanced receiver the usual practice in the prior art is to find commercial components intended for use at the frequencies involved and to incorporate them into the circuit design. While this accomplishes the design and performance objectives, where the performance criteria is pushing the state of the art such components are typically high cost items causing the resultant equipment to be equally high in cost. Where the equipment is to be redundant (i.e. existing at multiple locations around the world), the total cost for the equipment including the high-priced, high-performance components can be staggering. Where the performance criteria calls for components which are not yet commercially available, the design of the circuits and the production of the equipment can be brought to a literal stand-still.